Strider Cannon
Overview The '''Strider Cannon '''is a massively destructive prototype weapon of unknown origin, designed to have the power of a Strider's warp beam, in a small handheld package. Upon pulling the primary trigger, the cannon will go into a three second charge-up period, before suddenly blasting the targeted area with a colossal warp beam, vaporizing whatever the weapon was aimed at. The secondary trigger will release a small, slow moving energy orb that will electrocute and damage any NPCs nearby, violently exploding when it touches a surface. However, when the secondary trigger is held down, the weapon will begin charging up, violently shaking at a specific period. Upon being released, the cannon will release a larger, harder hitting orb. The size and damage depends on how long the weapon was charged. The user must be careful not to charge the weapon for too long, as if it is held for longer than four seconds, the weapon will violently discharge, almost certainly killing the user and anyone nearby. Acquisition The Strider Cannon can be found in Sandtraps, in the base near the lighthouse. The cannon can be found inside one of the houses, by climbing up a ladder to a higher floor. The cannon is simply lying on the ground. If the weapon is missed there, it cannot be found again. Advantages -Extremely high damage; capable of killing even Striders and Gunships with minimal effort. -Secondary attack can be fired rapidly; as fast as the trigger is pulled. -Primary fire is able to kill targets behind cover. -Secondary fire has infinite range and deals heavy damage if charged long enough. -Capable of wiping out entire groups of enemies at once. -Can destroy turrets Disadvantages -Primary fire takes a moment to charge, leaving the user vulnerable. -Both primary and secondary fire obscure the screen heavily while charging. -Can kill the user if fired too close by. -The player's other weapons will be vaporized if they survive a hit from the weapon. -Can only be found once. -Secondary fire can kill allies quite easily due to the electric arcs damaging everyone except the user. -Can kill essential NPCs very easily. Tactics -Be very careful with using the Strider Cannon at closer ranges. It's very easy to kill yourself with this weapon. -Remember that you can hit targets behind cover with either attack. -The cannon is able to kill Gunships and Striders in single hits from the primary fire. -Remember that the primary fire takes a few seconds to charge. Take cover before firing so you aren't left vulnerable. -Be cautious when using the cannon around allies, as the secondary fire's arcs will damage everyone but the user, and the primary fire ''will ''kill what it hits. -Both the secondary and primary fire are able to wipe out entire groups of enemies. Just remember to take cover while charging. -Remember you can either charge up the secondary fire for maximum damage, or fire it rapidly for lighter, more constant damage. -Be careful not to overcharge the secondary fire, as the backblast will almost certainly kill you. Trivia The Strider Cannon is the only weapon in the game capable of outright destroying Turrets of any kind; upon being hit by the warp beam, the turrets will abruptly vanish completely. Category:Weapons Category:Unique Weapons